The present invention relates to accessories for surface cleaning devices, such as carpet extractors and vacuum cleaners, for example, which utilize a suction hose. Specifically, the present invention is a suction hose clip for clipping accessory tubes or cables to a suction hose, to minimize entanglements and enhance the utility of the cleaning device.
A commonly known hose clip is the generally C-shaped device which simply clips over a suction hose, has a tube or cord receiving recess in the inside back of the "C" and is typically made of a rigid plastic. Such a clip is often ineffective in keeping hoses and cables organized because the clip will often slide along the length of the hose, resulting in too much space between consecutive clips. Such clips are also easily damaged so they no longer clip to the suction hose. Further, the material of such clips is known to age, become brittle and lose its resilience and springiness so the clip no longer clips to the hose.
Alternatively, a rubbery strap having a tab through slot connection between its opposite ends has been known to be used for strapping an accessory cable or hose to a suction hose. As above, this arrangement also allows the fastener to slide along the length of the hose and allow excessive space between consecutive fastening points. Further, such strap fasteners are known to detach easily, defeating their purpose, and can lose their elasticity, degrading their utility.